Electronic design tools allow designers to layout, simulate, and analyze integrated circuits. For example, an application-specific integrated circuit design flow comprises a logic synthesis phase, a component placement phase, a routing phase for interconnecting components, a layout extraction phase, timing verification, etc. Due to the relatively small size of integrated circuits, various physical constraints, such as size constraints, spacing constraints, or other constraints, can restrict design layout of integrated circuits. To overcome some of these issues, multiple pattern masks are created for separately fabricating components onto an integrated circuit. For example, a multiple-patterning layout comprises a first pattern mask used to fabricate a first set of components onto the integrated circuit. The multiple-patterning layout comprises a second pattern mask used to fabricate a second set of components onto the integrated circuit. In this way, one or more components within the first set of components can be placed relatively close to one or more components within the second set of components without being limited by physical spacing constraints between components of a single pattern mask. A change order, such as an engineering change order, can be used to modify the design layout for the integrated circuit before creation of the pattern masks or after creation of the pattern masks. The change order can result in relatively significant pattern mask changes where components are reassigned from a pattern mask to a different pattern mask, thus causing fabrication delays or other issues.